Various electronic devices such as a portable phone, an MP3 player, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), a tablet Personal Computer (PC), Galaxy Tab, iPad, and an e-book reader have recently been available to users and the users can use various types of content through their electronic devices.
Along with the rapid development of information and communication technology, an electronic device is equipped with various functions including music play, video playback, gaming, camera, scheduling, and dictionary in addition to its traditional functions in order to satisfy various users' demands.
As the electronic device becomes smaller and more lightweight, a user uses the electronic device during movement, carrying it in his or her hand, pocket, or bag. To protect the electronic device safely against loss and breakage that may happen during keeping or carrying it, the electronic device is mounted to an additional accessory device.
In other words, the accessory device protects the electronic device or improves the appearances of the electronic device. Further, the accessory device may include an additional operable device such as a short-range wireless communication device, a Near Field Communication (NFC) circuit, a wireless charging circuit, or the like to thereby support an additional function in the electronic device.
When a user views the display of an electronic device mounted on the conventional accessory device as a stand cradle and a typing cradle, the display should readily come into a convenient field of vision.
To readily bring the electronic device mounted on the standing and typing cradle into a convenient field of vision of the user, there is a need for a device that can adjust the cradling angle of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.